Various apparatus incorporating straps for a person's autonomously stretching muscles exist. An illustrative example of one such device was disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/948,530 filed in the name of Kissner on No. 17, 2010, and subsequently published on May 19, 2011 as US Publication No. 2011/0118094 A1.
In addition to muscle stretching apparatus incorporating straps, separate devices exist for promoting myofascial release and trigger point therapy. At least some of these devices include one or more rollers for rolling over a person's muscles, myofascial tissue and trigger points.
Presently, the stretching of muscles as part of therapy to treat injury or to prepare for athletic activities such as sports or dancing variously involve one or more apparatus. Moreover, the facilitation of myofascial release requires apparatus entirely separate from those used in the stretching of muscles. Still additional devices are required for trigger point therapy.
Accordingly, a need exists for a single apparatus that consolidates the functionality of previous muscle-stretching, myofascial-release, and trigger-point therapy devices, and which furthermore improves upon extant apparatus for autonomous muscle stretching itself.